


Fun for One

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: SZNSFW 2018 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Shen gets into character, zed likes being in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen is captured and Zed decides to use him for his own pleasure.





	Fun for One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first day of nsfw Shen Zed well, capture/sex slave.  
> Also I am really bad at summaries.

The cold woke Shen the first time, the window in the dark room open to let in the fall breeze into the room. His body shook slightly and his eyes barely held themselves open, the shadows seemed to dance around him before he slowly fell into an uneasy sleep once more. 

The second time Shen woke he was more aware of what was going on. He was laying on a bed, or at least what he assumed was a bed. He could feel the breeze from the open window once more across his body and he blinked open his eyes to look at it attempting to sit up only to be stopped by the clanking of chains he hadn’t noticed in his previously sleep asked state.

The shackles around his wrists were attached to the bed by a very short chain which made it so he couldn’t lift them more than a few inches up. Shen could feel that his ankles were free from any restraints, which would give him access to fighting back if his capture was to return whoever it may be. 

As another chilly breeze came through the window Shen became aware of the fact that he was not wearing clothing either, the rough sheets on the bed starting to cause his skin to grow agitated and red. 

Shen pulled at the restraints on his wrist attempting to find a weakness in where they were attached to the bed, the chain rattling as he tugged at them.

“Ah I thought I heard some rattling in here,” the voice startled Shen as he had been focus on the chains and he jumped at the sound turning his head in the direction of it.

Sitting in the windowsill of the open window sat Zed, it would have been surprising to see him out of his armor had Shen not currently been chained to the bed. Those crimson eyes seemed to lock onto him, in the bed, taking a moment to meet his gaze before the roamed over his naked body.

“Why do you look so nice like this?” Zed asked with a hum as he slid off the window sill, moonlight shining through only briefly before the curtains fell around it once more,”I mean all I want to do is touch you and use you.”

“How could you do this?” Shen asked his voice deep and raspy as if it had been used in a while,”we were working together to track down Khada, how could you..”

“I’m going to stop you there,” Zed interrupted slowly walking over a long red cloth in his hands,”because I don’t want to hear it,” he continued and before Shen could respond the cloth was being used as a gag.

Shen glared at the other man, he hadn’t expected him to do that, or keep him there like a slave.

“I am going to enjoy this so much,” Zed hummed as he slowly slipped out of his clothing Shen’s eyes going wide in shock.

Each word Shen attempted to say came out muffled by the gag, struggling slightly before remembering his legs were free and as Zed got close enough to use them he pushed him back with enough force to make him stumble. A bit of drool dripping out from around the cloth in his mouth.

Zed visibly rolled his eyes this time moving much quicker, the shadows dancing around for a moment before he was on the bed, the weight of him making the bed creak. He was sitting on top of his legs with a grin on his face.

“See I am faster than you,” Zed chuckled as his hands slowly roamed over his body, making Shen shiver.

Shen knew he should fight back to resist the man on top of him, the one who he had trusted and than had betrayed him, but he couldn’t. The way Zed touched him made his entire body lose any will to resist, his calloused hands gentler than one would think and the way his eyes shined with need made Shen want more of what Zed had to offer.

“You stopped struggling,” Zed commented softly as one hand slowly slipped down farther to touch Shen’s dick, his own visibly hard assumably from the fact that Shen was below him,”I am not complaining that you gave in so quickly,” he continued.

Without his ability to comment Shen growled softly against the gag, his eyes glaring up at the other man for only a moment more before closing as he grew hard at the continued touch. 

“Such a good boy,” Zed whispered as he slowly shifted forward, his hand still on Shen’s dick,”if you keep being a good pet maybe I will let you roam around in the room later.” 

Shen huffed around the cloth in his mouth and looked away, his body shuddering slightly at Zed’s touch now. Any resistance he may have given was lost when he felt Zed move forward his hand only stopping for a minute as he pressed his own erection against Shen’s and began to rub them together. 

The friction in between them making Shen whimper softly, his eyes closing as his body reacted, thrusting up into Zed’s hand for more friction.

Shen could hear soft panting coming from Zed’s lips, and his rhythm seemed to falter slightly as a soft moan slipped from his lips. Moments later it stopped and Shen could no longer feel the warmth of him against his body.

“I.. was getting carried away,” Zed mumbled.

Shen opened his eyes to see Zed next to the bed, a thin sheen of sweet on his skin and he was panting softly, eyes half lidded.

“Now for what I want for you my pet,” Zed states after a moment as he slowly crawled onto the bed once more, this time Shen didn’t even think about pushing him away as Zed straddled him.

Zed slowly positioned himself above Shen, those half lidded lust filled eyes meeting with Shen as he felt his hand on zed’s hand touching him once more, but this time not stroking it but positioning it. 

Shen could help the soft moan that slipped out around the gag as Zed slid down onto him. The other man’s head falling back with a moan of his own.

Feeling the warmth surround him Shen let his eyes fall shut once more as Zed slowly slid down on him, stopping once Shen was fully in him to adjust before beginning to move.

Zed’s hands were on Shen’s stomach to help hold himself up as he began to pick up speed, soft whines and whimpers coming from between his lips as he rode Shen for his own pleasure. 

When Shen’s hips bucked up Zed’s quick pace faltered and Shen could feel his hands move to support himself better, so he could move quicker on top of him.

“Zed,” Shen moaned around the gag, the words barely recognizable around it.

“Just.. a little.. more,” Zed panted softly as his pace picked up a little more, had Shen opened his eyes he could see the strain in Zed’s body as he forced himself to keep moving.

It didn’t take much longer with the quicker pace for Shen to come, his entire body shuddering with the intense orgasm that he had just had. He could feel the results of Zed’s own orgasm on his stomach and chest for only a brief moment before the other man collapsed on top of him resting his head on his chest as he panted, enjoy the sensation from orgasming.

They both laid there quiet and panting for a few moments, the stickiness on his stomach slowly drying between them.

Slowly lifting his head Zed looked up at Shen reaching up to undo the cloth in his mouth and tossing it to the side.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Shen asked softly wishing he could wipe the drool away from his mouth.

Zed huffed and let his head fall on his chest again,”I think I will just sleep here,” he responded not answering the question.

“At least let me out first,” Shen huffed as he pulled at the shackles holding his wrists.

“I guess,” Zed huffed reaching for a key that was sitting on the bedside table, pulling up and off of him slowly to grab it before settling down next to him to undo the shackles.

Shen rolled his eyes but rubbed his wrists thankfully to be free of the restraints.

“Yes Shen, I enjoyed it,” Zed finally huffed fully laying down next to him and cuddling up to his side,”you are the best sex slave a man could have,” he hummed teasingly.

Rolling his eyes Shen wrapped his arm around Zed, not caring about the drying mess on his stomach,”You are a lot nicer than I thought you would be,” Shen chuckled, it had all been a game, but slipping into the mindset had been so easy it was a bit scary.

“And you are way to easy to trick,” Zed chuckled nuzzling his neck like a small animal,”your capture was imminent, you are just bad at avoiding it, and now I’ve got you forever! You shall forever be my slave,” He gave a mock laugh before curling in closer his voice slowly giving away to soft snores as he fell asleep.

“I guess I don’t mind as long as it’s you,” Shen chuckled and pulled Zed closer,”I will be your pet anytime you want it,” he mumbled before drifting off into a light and comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or bad writing, I may go back through to edit it once I have a reliable computer again, but for the time being I am writing on my phone.


End file.
